catsanddogsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diggs
Diggs is the protagonist of Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. He is a rookie agent of D.O.G. to whom Butch is assigned to be his mentor. Originally a police dog, Diggs was sent to the kennel after accidentally blowing up a used car dealership and he was taken away from his partner Shane. There, Butch broke him out, recruited him, and took him away to D.O.G. headquarters. For his first mission, Diggs was assigned to bring in the stool pigeon, Seamus, who apparently had information on a new cat villain Kitty Galore. Lou, the Head of D.O.G. revealed via a video message they'd intercepted from Kitty to all cats, that Kitty planned to play a sound she dubbed the "Call of the Wild" which would drive all dogs who heard it insane, forcing humans to get rid of them, and with the dogs and Cats out of the way and unable to protect humans Kitty would move in to own humanity. Butch and Diggs met up with Seamus, only to be confronted by a cat who demanded they hand over Seamus. As the two dogs argued, Seamus flew the coop and the cat activated a glider from her collar and flew after him, forcing Butch to pursue via his jetpack. Diggs refused to be left behind and jumped onto Butch and his jetpack to join the aerial chase. The chase led all four of them to a park, where Seamus hurt his wing and Butch used his collar's net to capture the cat. Butch, Diggs, Seamus and Catherine spent the rest of the night interrogating her, demanding what she knew about Kitty Galore but she maintained the statement she knew nothing, provoking Diggs to spray her with a water bottle. The water caused her collar to short out and she was briefly contacted by her superior, who mentioned her designation "Agent 47", and Butch realized she wasn't working for Kitty, to which she confirmed by introducing herself as Catherine, an agent of MEOWS (Mousers Enforcing Our World's Safety). Catherine revealed Kitty was once one of MEOWS' best agents and her original name was Ivana Clawyu. But a year ago, Ivana was on a mission in a shampoo factory, where an evil security dog with hate for cats and humans chased her into a vat of experimental hair-removal. Hairless beyond recognition and humiliated by her colleagues, Ivana left MEOWS to return to her human family, but without her fur they didn't recognize her and cruelly threw her out into the wintery streets during Christmas. She changed her name to Kitty Galore and swore revenge on humans, dogs, as well as cats. Diggs asked why Catherine and her agency were trying to stop Kitty, and Catherine replied, contrary to popular belief on the agents of DOG not all cats are evil. They care about humans too, and some Dogs can be evil. and because Kitty's plan threatens humans as well as dogs MEOWS determined that she must be stopped. Returning to DOG HQ along with Catherine and Seamus, they informed Lou what they'd learned, and Lou contacted the Head of MEOWS, Catherine's superior, Tab Lazenby. At first arguing politics over who would be stopping Kitty, Lou and Tab came to the mutual agreement and realization, that with Kitty's deadline looming overhead, "Cats and Dogs will have to work together!" Diggs instantly protested against the very idea of allying with cats, causing Butch to order him out of Lou's office. As he waited outside with Seamus, Diggs pondered his stuation, not wanting to work with cats but neither did he want to go back to the kennel, remembering his old partner Shane fondly, and talked with Seamus. Seamus inadvertently gave Diggs info on a meeting place that concerned Kitty somehow, spurring Diggs to go back into the office to declare they had a lead. Following Seamus' directions, Butch, Diggs, Seamus and Catherine found the place was the home of a cat lady, who kept a large number of cats who were all hyped up on catnip. In the old lady's laundry room they walked in on a meeting between Calico and messenger pigeon who was scared off by their arrival. Calico tried to get rid of them by activating a kitty litter trap to bury them alive only to realize he'd also trapped himself. Fortunately for all of them, the old lady smelled the kitty litter and opened the door, allowing them all to escape (and accidentally leave the old lady covered in kitty litter). Outside the house, Catherine threatened Calico to talk otherwise Butch and Diggs would use their teeth. Calico caved and informed them that, while he didn't know where Kitty herself was, for months she'd been gathering technology, from NASA, the Pentagon, even from Bill Gates! The group determined Kitty was building something but couldn't figure out what, Diggs asking rhetorically who could figure out the plans of a cray cat? Calico pointed them to an old enemy of Butch's, a prisoner in a secret prison for cats located on Alcatraz. There, the prisoner was revealed to be Butch's old enemy, Mr. Tinkles. At first Tinkles gave them the runaround with psychological trickery but outright refused to help them find Kitty, leaving them with nothing but a riddle "A cat's eye reveals everything". On the ferry back to the mainland, they would be attacked by the MacDougal Twins, a pair of Scottish cat assassins hired by Kitty to bump off Seamus. Using their equipment, they leashed Butch and Diggs (who pushed Catherine out of the way to protect her) and left them to be pulled overboard. Catherine faced the MacDougal brothers on her own to protect Seamus, until Butch and Diggs were finally able to free themselves. Butch got rid of one of the brothers while they captured the other, intending to interrogate him, only for Diggs to accidentally lose him. Fed up with Diggs' behavior, Butch dismissed him and left to continue the investigation with Seamus. Seeing Diggs had nowhere else to go and had an injured paw, Catherine invited him to her home, where her nieces played with Diggs and tickled his tummy. Diggs is astounded by the fact that the kittens didn't hate him. Catherine commented probably because they hadn't learned to hate dogs, and was shocked to hear Diggs thinking of going back to the kennel. Diggs explained his past as a police dog, talked fondly about his partner Shane, and explained he thought the only one he could count on was himself, only for Catherine to point out that if he only relied on himself then no one could help him. Catherine then invited Diggs with her to MEOWS HQ (which was met with mixed results by her colleagues and Tab) where, with Tab's help, Diggs and Catherine finally figured out Kitty's location. Diggs and Catherine arrived at the amusement park where Kitty's current human owner, Chuck the Magnificent, an amateur magician, was staying, and the two of them were quickly caught by Kitty and her henchcat Paws. Suspending them over a magician's water tank, she gloated her plan to use a satellite to broadcast the "Call of the Wild" from every TV, radio, and cellphone on earth, causing any and every dog to hear it to go evil, forcing humans to lock them up. She then left Diggs and Catherine to drown, and as they suspended over a watery doom Diggs finally admitted he thought of Catherine as a friend while Catherine grabbed his collar to use it to pick the locks on their chains, saving them both. Exting the tent, they quickly reunited with Butch and Seamus, and together they deduced Kitty had set up one of the rides as a transmitter to beam the "Call of the Wild" to her satellite once it was overhead in orbit. They quickly donned some jetpacks to get airborne and parachuted down onto the ride where they faced Kitty's henchcat Paws, who was revealed to be a robot Kitty constructed. The transmitter activated, and dogs in Europe began to succumb to the "Call of the Wild", leaving only minutes before it would be directly overhead the heroes. Diggs quickly came up with a plan and Butch lent him his collar. Taking Catherine with him, Diggs grappled up onto the transmitter where they tricked Paws into biting some cables, cutting the transmision and shutting the thing down. Kitty swore it wasn't over, that it would take more than Butch, Diggs, Seamus, and Catherine to stop her. At this point, Kitty's pet mouse, Scrumptious, fed up with all the abuse he'd taken from her, turned on Kitty by undoing her seatbelt which sent her hurtling into a cotton candy machine, which threw her into the hat of Chuck, covered with cotton candy. His mission completed, Diggs returned to Shane and found a family with Shane, his wife, and their new baby. However, Diggs chose to remain an agent of DOG, ready to answer their call, which he did and returned to HQ where he learned their computer system had been hacked by Tinkles, who mocked the newly united agents of DOG and MEOWS to come and get him. Diggs and Catherine became partners, and a new chapter of Diggs' life began. Gallery Josephpic 019.png Josephpic 018.png Josephpic 023.png Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Characters Category:Good guys Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Funny characters Category:Clever characters Category:Heroes Category:Protaginist Category:Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore Protagonists Category:Protagonists